Applicants have filed the following United States patent applications:
Ser. No. 11/024,265 filed Dec. 28, 2004 for a Ground Mount Post;
Ser. No. 11/032,964 filed Jan. 11, 2005 for a Mailbox and Support;
Ser. No. 11/042,280 filed Jan. 25, 2005 for a Mailbox Door with Rain Intercepting Structure;
Ser. No. 11/047,977 filed Feb. 1, 2005 for a Mailbox with Signal;
Ser. No. 11/052,648 filed Feb. 7, 2005 for a Two Piece Mailbox Support, and
Ser. No. 11/052,591 filed Feb. 7, 2005 for a Reinforced Plastic Mailbox.
Mail delivered by rural mail carriers is placed in a mailbox approved by the United States Postal Service. Although newspapers could be delivered through the postal system, the preferred delivery of a newspaper is by a hired newspaper delivery person. Since only postal items can legally be placed in the government approved mailbox, newspapers delivered by the newspaper delivery person are usually placed in a separate newspaper receiving receptacle. In recent years mailboxes having separate postal and newspaper compartments have been approved for postal use by the United States Postal Service.